


Wrong Number

by aleclightbane



Series: Collide [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Instagram, LGBT, Original Characters - Freeform, Possible Future pregnancy, Romance, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleclightbane/pseuds/aleclightbane
Summary: Nora Smith’s life has been at an all time low before the incredibly fun and loving Shadowhunter’s cast swoops in...especially a certain Daddario.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyo 
> 
> i’m still in the process of editing my other story but i can’t access my laptop for a bit so i needed another story that’s easy to edit on my phone and such 
> 
> enjoy loves

you’ve been added to “shadow lovers”! 

nora bear: hEllo? im scared

unknown 1: dom what the fuck did you do

unknown 2: LANGUAGE1!1!1!

unknown 3: sorry about those children, i’m kat :)

nora bear: im nora i guess. can i ask what this is?

unknown 4: i’m emeraude . this was a gc between us cast members

kat: but obviously it’s not just cast members anymore thanks to some people

unknown 5: cough cough dom

nora bear: oh ok. haha who are you guys?

unknown 1: break it to her easy guys

unknown 2: we’re the cast of shadowhunters !!

nora bear: oMg are you for real?

nora bear: thats not funny :(

kat: you’ve heard of our show?

nora bear: yeah it’s gr8 so far

unknown six: how much have you seen?

nora bear: i’m on season 1 still

nora bear: can i get your names? :)

unknown 1: i’m albertoooo:D

unknown 2: dominic sherwood

unknown 6: harry shum jr

emeraude: and i’m em as i said!

kat: and that leaves matty

harry: where you at boy

matt: here

dom: so enthused ;(

matt: :|

kat: aww matty

em: and that’s everyone!!!!!!!!!!!

berto: too many em, too many

em: LEAVE ME BE

nora bear: you guys are fun :)

harry: i’m the funnest

dom: that’s not a word stupid

harry: you’re stupid

dom: well you’re stupider

harry: well you’re stupidest

dom: GASP

berto: served cOLD

harry: you brought this on yourself

dom: go step on a lego

berto: OH SNAP

harry: we’re not friends anymore

dom: NO IM SORRY

kat: guysss grow up nora is here

nora bear: i have three brothers im immune to stupidity at this point

dom: :( so cruel

nora bear: i mean it in the nicest possible way

em: NORA WHERE DO YOU LIVE nora bear: TORONTO WHY

kat: OMG EM ARE YOU THINKING WHAT IM THINKING

em: MEET UP?

kat: YES

matt: what just happened

**Author's Note:**

> oh matty always so confused
> 
> sorry if it’s short i’ve never done one of these types of fics lol 
> 
> i’m actually really excited for this tho 
> 
> one last thing i really see nora as portrayed by anna kendrick :)


End file.
